1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to data services, and to automated form generation and completion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insurance agents (e.g., general agents) often compile a repository of insurance endorsement forms, organize that collection and maintain the format and version of the forms over time separately for various different insurance carriers. These processes consume a high number of hours of working time and, due to the fact that many of the forms have similar appearances and file names, such processes can be prone to user error. The insurance carrier delegates which forms belong on a policy and applies rules for determining when those forms are mandatory or optional.
Some existing insurance policy issuance utilities require that the general agent maintain insurance policy document templates (either in electronic or paper form) to which the user (e.g., general agent) must attach the proper policy jackets and include the proper state specific insurance policy stamps. Typically, a policy is provided in the form of a policy jacket including one or more paper documents. The time spent on this insurance policy form maintenance and generation in the process of issuing insurance policies can add up to hundreds of hours wasted each year, reducing the number of policies an individual insurance agent can process.